


As Long As You Love Me - JB Fanfic

by stormsofspark



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Anger, Drama, F/M, Love, Parents, Sex, Violence, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormsofspark/pseuds/stormsofspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin has finally met the girls of his dreams. She's the girl he's dreamt about while writing his songs. There's one problem though, her protective dad. Something that was once so easy becomes impossible. How far will Justin go to keep her in his arms?</p>
<p>*VIDEO TO GO ALONG WITH THE STORY*<br/>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QD-S_orpe9w</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

I’ll never forget the first night we hung out…

“Bro you really are whipped,” Drew laughed as he punched my shoulder. He’s always been a douche. “You realize you’re ditching me for a girl, right?”

“Dude you don’t understand. This girl is it.” I looked him at him intently. “I mean we’ve only met a few times, but we’ve been texting for a month.”

He rolled his eyes and focused back on Call of Duty, “You could have any girl in the world, a new one each night. Stop being so soft.” 

I laugh, “Do you even listen to my songs?” I struggle to stand up from his sunken-in couch, “All right I’m bouncing, later.”

I can hear Drew yell as I walk out, “Hate you bro.” So I flipped him off. It’s a love-hate friendship.

I hop on my bike and head down the street to her house. It’s ridiculous how nervous she makes me. At least my new kicks look sick. Damn this is a nice neighborhood.  
Brittney is waiting in her front yard with that humble smile as waves of long hair fall down her back. I throw down my bike, pick a few flowers along the way, and try to walk with swag. She giggles and says, “Nice flowers, I wonder where you got them haha.” 

I put my index finger up to her lips and winked, “Shhh you didn’t see anything! Get your bike.” We rode, holding hands, to the top of the hill where we could see L.A. in the distance. Once at the best spot, I wrapped my arm around her waist, “Wow I don’t know which view to look at, you or the city.” 

Her cheeks flush pink, “You’re so sweet.” She glances down timidly with her arms around my neck, “I can’t believe a guy like you would give me a chance.” She turns around with a grin on her face, raises her arms, and lets out a scream into the valley; it echoes. I love how happy and free she is.

Laying on our blanket watching the sun set, I told her, “I’m always so busy and stressed… but with you I can relax. Be myself. There’s just something about you.” I stroke her cheek with my thumb. I propped myself up on my elbows, and began to lean in. I paused for a second, an inch away from her face. Her sparkling eyes stared into mine. That’s when I slowly when in for the kiss, giving her a gentle peck. We both smiled and soaked it all in for a minute as our noses touched.

We got back to the house an hour later, and I noticed a man smoking on the front porch.. watching us. He didn’t smile, he didn’t wave, and he didn’t say a word. We walked past him into the house, avoiding eye contact. Shit, her dad probably saw me picking his flowers.


	2. Vanilla

I jumped onto Brittney’s bed and looked around; it’s not too girly and I like that. While laying on her bed, I noticed the framed pictures on her nightstand and a glass bottle with a sail boat inside. She spun around with her camera and snapped a picture. Photography is her thing. Britt giggled and kept taking pictures as I got up and tackled her onto the bed. “Saving those for your personal collection, ya creep?”

“Maybe,” she teased sitting on my lap. I squinted into the lens.

“Oh shit!” I yelled while looking behind her. She turned in shock so I grabbed the camera from her hands. Smiling I said, “The tables have turned.” We goofed around for hours; My face hurt from smiling so damn much! You know you have someone special when you can have a blast doing absolutely nothing. 

We heard her dad closing the front door and yelling “Good bye sweetie,” leaving for his night job. Such a feeling of relief came over me.

Brittney looked at me, “He must think you’re not here anymore! Looks like we got the house to ourselves.” We both grinned and pulled each other closer.

She wears this vanilla perfume that reels me in, so you could say there was lots of kissing. Then I got an idea. “I’m gunna give you a tattoo. Just relax and it won’t hurt at all.” Her head rested in my lap and I swept away her hair. There were pencils beside her bed; I quickly grabbed one with a devious smile. I could see her cute little smirk too. I wrote ‘You r so sexy,’ on her neck. 

Once my hand lifted, she sat up and declared, “My turn! Give me your arm, boy.” I watched her delicate fingers write ‘I love you.’ My heart jumped. Then she wrote, ‘Leave with me’ on her palm. I never realized what that meant, but it stuck with me.

“You drive me crazy.” She bit her lip and pulled me closer. Her skin is so soft, I can’t keep my hands off. My fingers slowly moved up her thigh, is she ready?

“Britt, I care about you.. like a lot. And I don’t want to rush things but-” She kisses me out of nowhere. 

“Don’t say another word, just kiss me.”

I quickly rolled over, drawing her underneath me. Her kisses are addicting; she knows what I like. Kneeling above her, I pulled off my white tee and threw it. Her face looks serious yet playful at the same time. I slowly kissed up her stomach to her neck as I pulled up her shirt. “Damn baby” I whisper. Britt’s body is perfect.

“You know.. I’m a virgin, right?” she breathed into my ear. The hesitation in her voice told me that she wasn’t ready. I’m not one to pressure girls, so I figured I’d take it easy. With one hand cupping her face as we kissed, my other hand rubbed over her shorts.

‘Think about basketball, think about basketball, think about basketball’ I had to tell myself to stay in control. Ugh girls drive me crazy. I collapsed on top of her and just laid there for a while; she softly rubbed my back up and down. From her soothing touch and comfy bed, we fell asleep.


	3. Our Place

My eyes opened and everything was dark. Where am I? I glanced over at the clock, 4:26 AM. Putting my head back on the pillow, I felt a breath tickle my neck; Brittney! Stroking her cheek I whispered, “Britt, rise and shine! We fell asleep and your dad will be home soon.”

“What?” she groaned, just as confused as I was. What a cute tired voice. I leaned over to reach the lamp and turned it on. I didn’t want our time together to end, so I quickly devised a plan.

“Get ready, we’re going for a ride babe!” I slipped on my sneakers and stood up.

Britt rolled over and rubbed her eyes, “Always keeping me on my toes, even when I’m half conscious.” I smiled and grabbed her hands to pull her up; I’m glad she’s adventurous like me.

We got to the city by 4:49, almost time for the sun rise. Downtown, I quickly pulled her down an alley. She squeaked as I pushed her up against the building and kissed her roughly.   
“You are crazy Justin haha,” she shook her head.

I winked, “Well I gotta wake you up somehow.” With her hand in mine, I pulled her up the metal staircase along the building. Her boots made a cool beat when they clinked against the metal. We made it to the rooftop which has a gorgeous view. 

“So what do you think? I come here sometimes to get away and clear my mind.”

“It’s amazing! You’re amazing!” Her hands ran over my chest as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss me. I held her in my arms as we gazed at the skyline turning blue to orange. Man, I could see myself with this girl forever.

I looked back down and admired her. Just do it, don’t be a pussy, I told myself. “Britt…you’re perfect. And I want you to know how much I care about you… I’d love for you to be my girl, so what do you say; Will you be my girlfriend?”

“Justin, nothing would make me happier than to be with you. Yes!” We hugged for a long time until she pulled away. “But there’s something you should know…”

“What wrong?!” A million ideas flashed through my mind, is she hiding something? I desperately looked at her eyes, “Tell me!”

“My dad…he doesn’t exactly approve of me dating anyone.” She looked down and shuffled her feet.

“Babe you scared me, I thought something was seriously wrong! All dads are protective, it’s nothing new. Next time I come over, we’ll talk and he’ll see I’m a good guy.” I lifted up her chin to look at me.

She was beginning to explain “you don’t understan-” as I interrupted with a passionate kiss, like she did to me.

“Everything will be fine. Trust me. Now we’ve got to get you home.”


End file.
